


Fireworks

by Notenoughforgenius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notenoughforgenius/pseuds/Notenoughforgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Cas, and Charlie go to watch fireworks. And then some gay shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

The closest park to the bunker was impressively large for a town that only boasted 218 residents. Two parking lots, a football field, a playground, a man-made lake, and a collection of five small shelters made up the park. It seemed as if the whole town had shown for the firework display. The first field was packed with families, scattered here and there with their blankets and coolers, buckets of KFC and foldable lawn chairs. Dean Winchester was right there with them, except his cooler was full of beer. 

“I told you we should have left earlier,” he huffed, “all the good spots are taken.”

“Dean, it’s practically empty,” Sam sighed. “The fireworks are in the sky, no one’s going to block your view.” 

“Shoulda left earlier,” Dean muttered.

Sam huffed air through his nose. Sometimes living with his 34 year old brother felt more like living with a moody teen. The four group members began spreading out two blankets, Sam and Charlie manning one, while Dean and Cas spread out on the other. 

Under his argumentative exterior, Dean was practically humming with excitement. He had always loved fireworks. They reminded him of the climax during sex, or the first bite into a really good burger after a long day. The buildup of excitement followed by the release of pleasure and beauty. Let’s do it for Cas,he had said. The poor guy needs a break. It’s part of the human experience. Bullshit. This was for him.

Dean hummed softly as he opened his beer.

“Man, you are gonna love this,” he said to Cas. “I heard a lady at the Laundromat say they really going out do last year’s show tonight.”

Cas sighed and said, “Dean, I know. I was with you.” 

“Yeah, I know but...” Dean trailed off. He would never admit it, but it was incredibly important to him that Cas enjoyed the show. It wasn’t often they got to spend time together, and a peaceful, happy moment was rare and far between. “Just wait, this is gonna be good.”

______________________________________________________________________

“I’m just saying, it’s gonna happen eventually, Sam. Accept it, it’ll make it easier on you later.”

“I’m not saying I’d have a problem with his being queer, I’m just saying Dean is too much of a… a man’s man. He’s all guns, explosions, boobs, beer! Not… you know.”

Charlie sighed and looked at Sam. “That’s the point- I do know. They’re so much more Spock and Kirk than Spock and Bones. Look at them.” Dean and Cas were sitting side by side, both of them looking up at the sky expectantly. “Just look at them! I can nearly smell the sexual tension from here,” She whispered. 

“Gross,” Sam said. 

Next to them, Dean was watching Cas watch the sky in anticipation of that nights show. Cas had a strong and masculine face, a collection of angles and planes catching and redirecting lights and shadows. A pair of large blue eyes turned to match the green ones. Suddenly, Dean was very grateful for the cover offered by the fall of darkness over the park.

With a bang, the show started. Bursts of red, white, and blue filled the air. Purple and gold intermixed to form stars. Blue and green complemented each other perfectly, their reflections dancing over the lake. 

The explosions of light had a strange effect on Castiel’s face, throwing shadows which illuminated the worry and strength ever present on his features. 

Gently, Cas shifted ever so slightly towards Dean; there hands gently touched. A shot of electricity coursed through his veins. Sensing his Dean’s reaction, Castiel timidly put his hand over Dean’s.

And in that moment, as the pyrotechnics reached their climax, Dean discovered a new line of thinking. Fuck that. Fuck Sam, fuck Charlie, fuck his life, fuck it all. It was liberating. There were no consequences. And if there were… well he’d deal with them later. 

Swiftly, following the practice of a million dreams, Dean took Castiel’s square jaw in his hand and kissed him.

The crowd let out a simultaneous murmur of awe as the grand finale exploded above their heads. Sparks shined optimistically as they fell into the water.

The fireworks ended; Dean and Cas broke apart. Charlie leaned into Sam and whispered, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by a post on tumblr. I lost the original author of the prompt, so if anyone knows...  
> also, i'm always looking for new prompts. If you have one hit me up at bytouchalone.tumblr.com


End file.
